The Hales
by emash10900
Summary: Derek Hales life before the fire.
1. Chapter 1

The Hales

Written by, Emash10900

This Fan-Fiction story is based on the show teen wolf. I give Jeff Davis the creator of Teen Wolf Credit for Derek, Cora, Peter, Laura, Hale name, and Talia Hale. All of the other Characters are originated by me. Thank you.

Author's quick note: I love feedback and I will be constantly updating. Thank you.

13 Year Old Derek's POV

I was sitting on the floor watching Uncle Peter play with Cora while mom made dinner. The whole pack was coming over tonight and mom was making a big dinner. Tomorrow was a full moon and Grandma Joe and my Cousin Kylee will be watching me, my Cousin Reese, my sister Cora, and my Cousin Tyler. Mom, Aunt Sheridan, and my Cousin Alexis are helping my sister Laura with her transformation. While my older brother Jeff is going out with Dad, Peter, my Cousin Mack, Grandpa Zane, and Uncle Grant and scope out the area to mark it as territory. It sucks I can't go with them yet but dad says I can go when I'm older and he said one day I might become Alpha but I will have to work for it.

"Derek can you please come here." My mom called.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow night I would like you to be extra helpful with Cora. Can you do that for me?" She asked me.

"Yes mam." I told her.

I then went back to the living room and was about to sit when I heard the front door open. I could tell it was Jeff because of his scent. I walked over to him.

"Can we go play basketball now?" I asked him.

"No I have to go help dad downstairs." He told me walking past me.

"Ugh you promised." I told him but he was already gone.

I sat down next to Cora and Peter left to go talk to my mom.

"Hey why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner. The rest of the pack will be here any minute." Peter told me.

I nodded and headed upstairs.

I opened my door and walked to my closet. I grabbed a Blue tank top that said RVCA in white and put it on. I picked out black Nike shorts on and to top it off long black Nike socks with my Nike running shoes. I then brushed my teeth and my hair then started walking down stairs that was until I ran into Laura. She growled at me and pushed me into the wall and I saw her eyes go gold. But, before I could do anything dad and Peter restrained her they then took her downstairs and into the training room in the Cellar. I walked downstairs and mom looked at me to see if I was ok and I nodded.

"I'm hungry Der can you get me something to eat?" Cora asked me.

"Come on." I told her grabbing her hand and walking to the kitchen.

I made a plate for her and she sat on one of the stools by our island. That's when I heard the door open and I knew the rest of the pack was here. Grandma Joe came in and hugged me and I gave her a hug back.

"Grandma Joe!" Cora yelled excited.

"Inside voices Cora we don't want to hurt any ones ears do we." Grandma Joe told Cora.

I walked out to where everyone was and I saw the grown-ups talking and I walked over to Tyler and we walked out to the back yard. I grabbed a basketball and we started to play 1 on 1.

"I heard what happened to Laura." He told me and I blocked him taking the ball and dribbling to the half court line.

"And?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yup." I told him taking a shot.

"You don't seem ok." He told me.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Look I'm fine I promise. " I told him.

We played for a little while and when we were done we went back inside. When dinner was ready we ate and I was tired and had a headache so I crashed for the night. But, I heard someone by my door and I could tell it was Laura.

"Derek…" She called and I ignored her.

"I know you're awake can I come in?" She asked me.

"Whatever." I told her.

She opened the door and she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier. You just don't understand how hard it is to control it sometimes." She told me.

I ignored her and closed my eyes.

"Well I apologized and did my part now it's your choice to forgive me." She said leaving.

I kept my eyes closed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up late and I rushed into the shower and after I dried off and grabbed white skinny jeans, a RVCA hoody that was blue, and black Vlado high tops. I grabbed my back pack and ran down stairs. Mom then handed me an apple and Peter grabbed his keys and drove me to school in the Camaro which I want to have next year when I can drive.

I got out of the car and made it on time to my first class. The day dragged on and I hated coming to school on full moons because Laura and Jeff were gone and I was stuck here dealing with school. I walked into my 7th hour and sat in the back. I hated sitting in the front in this class because they always get called and since my teacher is mainly blind he can't even see the back of the class. I got my notebook out and a pen. Today I guess we were watching a movie so nap time for me.

"Pssstttt…. Are you Derek Hale?" A girl sitting next to me asked.

"Yeah and you are?" I asked her.

"Tracy and I am warning you either you become my boyfriend or I will expose you and your whole family." She told me.

"Huh?" I asked her trying to not show any realization about what she was talking about.

"Don't play stupid Hale. We know your family secret about you all being werewolves. Now are you my boyfriend?" She asked me.

"No you're not my type." I told her.

"You asked for it." She told me moving her desk closer to mine along with her friend on the other side of me.

I then felt them stab me in my sides but I quickly realized they were claws. I grunted from the pain and I felt the blood run down to the waist of my pants. My new white pants.

"Please stop…" I said to them barely a whisper.

"Am I your girlfriend?" She asked me.

"Yeah anything." I told her.

She and her friend then ripped their claws out of me. I gasped and the girl put her hand over my mouth.

"Sir I think he's going to be sick." The girl named Tracy told the teacher.

"Take him to the Nurse." The teacher told the girl.

She then grabbed my arm and I walked out of the class room but I could barely stand. Once we were out she dropped me off at a bench and walked back into the classroom and came back out with my bag.

"If you tell anyone about this I will hurt your little friend Paige and expose you." She told me and kicked me in the ribs and I felt something crack.

She then left and I was sitting on the bench alone bleeding. I found my phone and called Peter.

"Hello." I heard Peter say on the other line.

"I need your help." I told Peter with a raspy voice due to the pain.

"I'm on my way." He told me.

I grabbed my bag and limped my way outside and I saw Peter pull up. He got out of the car and ran towards me. I then felt my knees go week but he caught me. He then put me in the car and started driving.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked me.

"Don't take me home." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"Mom will freak." I told him gasping because my sides were burning and it hurt to breathe because of my ribs.

"I'll take you to Deaton." He told me heading toward the other direction.

I nodded and started to feel tired so I closed my eyes.

"Derek don't fall asleep we're here." Peter told me.

Peter then grabbed me and entered through the back entrance. Deaton appeared and he took me from Peter and laid me on a table.

"Strap him down." Deaton told Peter.

"Don't strap me down I'm fine." I told them and winced in pain as I moved.

When they were done strapping me down Deaton cut my hoody and t-shirt off of me and I heard them gasp.

"It's not bad." I told them.

I looked down and I saw my ribs were black and purple and my sides were all bloody and I felt nauseous just looking at it.

I then turned my head and threw up black stuff all over the floor.

"His body is trying to heal." Deaton told Peter.

"Isn't that good?" Peter asked Deaton.

"If his ribs heal wrong then he will have permanent damage." Deaton told Peter.

"If I give him this it will slow the healing fast enough for me to align his ribs correctly." Deaton told Peter holding up a needle.

I started squirming at the sight of the needle and before I could say anything Deaton injected it in my ribs and roared out in pain.

"Please… stop…"I said between gasps.

"Hang in there." Peter told me.

The door suddenly flew open and I saw my mom and dad standing there and they looked horrified at what they saw. I eventually passed out and when I woke I was home and in my bed. I looked around and saw my father sitting in my desk chair and he got up and sat down at the end of my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I told him and I sat up. I lifted my shirt and saw I was healed.

I sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I looked at the time and saw it was five thirty and my game started in ten minutes. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I put my basketball jersey on and shorts. I grabbed my shoes and put them on and quickly grabbed my bag.

"I fell end of story. I have a game to get to." I told him walking out the door.

"Derek." I heard him call to me.

I ran out the front door and Peter was there waiting by the car.

"Need a ride?" He asked me grinning.

"Yeah." I said and got in.

"Your parents are worried about you ya know." Peter told me.

"That's why I didn't want them to find out. I knew they would worry and all." I said as he pulled up to the school.

I got out and ran into the gym and the game was about to start. Just as the game was about to start I saw Tracy sitting next to Paige in the bleachers. I growled and she smiled.

"Hale! Come on." The coach yelled to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's POV

When the game was over I ran into the locker room and my body felt like it was on fire. I took off my jersey and turned on the shower. I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Tracy. I growled at her and she just laughed.

"Look Hale. I am the one with the claws and fangs and you are still just a cub who hasn't shifted yet." She told me laughing.

"Get out!" I yelled at her.

"Can't you just feel your body ripping at each other and your head pounding? Hurts like a Bitch doesn't it. "She told me whispering in my ear.

I snarled at her.

"Stop that nasty behavior or Paige gets it GOT IT!" She yelled at me.

She then left the locker room and when I felt the pain fade. I turned the shower off and I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and put on a black hoody that had RVCA written on it. I then grabbed my bag and left. I waited outside for Peter and when he finally came he didn't look happy.

"Why so glum looking?" I asked him.

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone else about the other pack that entered Beacon Hills?" He asked me.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz. I looked at it and saw a text from a random number and it said,

"Not a word or she gets it." I automatically knew it was Tracy and I turned my phone off.

"What pack?" I asked Peter hoping he wasn't paying attention to my heartbeat.

"Don't what pack me! You know exactly what I am talking about. This isn't good Derek. Pretty soon there will be challenges for Alpha coming our way." Peter told me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else. I didn't think it was a big deal." I told Peter.

"Not a Big Deal! Are you kidding me this is a huge deal! And if you think I am being harsh wait until Talia talks to you." Peter told me.

We then pulled up to the house and I grabbed my bag and walked into the house.

"Derek!" I heard my mom call.

I slowly walked to her office and when I entered her office I closed the door behind me.

"How was your game?" She asked me.

"Good. I scored 9 baskets and the game was 47 to 11." I told her.

"Good. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" She asked me.

"Um…that depends am I in trouble?" I asked her fidgeting with my basketball.

"Is there a reason for you to be in trouble?" She asked me.

I sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"There is this girl, named Tracy… and she is blackmailing me. She said that I have to be her boyfriend or else she will hurt the actual girl I may care about and expose us." I told her.

"I see. Well you may go now." She told me.

I got up to leave and when I opened the door she spoke again.

"Derek. I know I am your Alpha but I am more than just that I am also your mother. If there is a problem don't hesitate to tell me, or if you need help I am here no matter what and I will take care of Tracy." She told me and I walked up to my room and took a long shower.

After I put some sweatpants on and hopped into bed eventually drifting off into a deep sleep.

"DEREK GET UP!"I heard my sister Laura yell at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the lock it was 7:35 and school started at 7:40. I rushed out of bed and got dressed and grabbed my back pack and ran down stairs. Mom smiled to me and handed me a bagel and I ran out the door with Laura and Peter to school.

The day went by fast and before I realized it, it was time to go home. I was walking out of the building when someone grabbed me. I turned around and saw it was Tracy.

"What do you want?" I asked her annoyed.

"I want to know why you told your pack about my families pack when I told you not to!?" She yelled at me.

I looked around and it seems know body heard her but I clearly did.

"I didn't tell them anything. Did you really think that your little pack could come onto our territory and demand top Alpha? Because if you thought that then you must be friggin retarted." I told her walking away.

When I finally got home I saw dad and Peter were training Laura in the training room and mom was helping Cora with her homework.  
"The rest of the pack will be here any second and they are going to be keeping a nearby residence in Beacon Hills." Mom told me and I knew it was because of the pack that crossed our territory.


End file.
